A rockers love
by SakuraAngel746
Summary: [KagomexInuyasha] i am really bad at describing summaries so all im going to write is...please read it!:P Oh and this is my first fic so be nice and no flames plz :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and others but I can't cause Rumiko Takahashi does and it aint fair! O-well ill live…or will I. Dun dun dun ... j/k

Just to warn you guys/ladies but I'm bad/horrible at writing beginnings so yeah

* * *

"Come on guys we have to go in a half-hour or Troy will kill us if we're late." As Kagome said this Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kilala started running around, getting their things ready and their guitars. Kagome is wearing a black T-shirt with a blood-red skull and she also wore capries (sp?) that were black that had a couple of rips. Sango wore a pure black shirt that had a spidery (is that a word?) design that is a simple white colour with jeans that had chains running along the sides, Rin has a simple red plain glittery shirt with baggy jeans that has a swirly design that had dark red. Ayame wore a silver tank top that had a little grey wolf on the side of her shirt with a jeaned-jacket and wore ripped baggy pants; last but not least Kilala wore a black shirt with red strips running diagonally across her shirt with ripped up jeans (sorry that I haven't put in the make-up/jewel(sp?) kinda thing but im not exactly that kind of a girl …so if you want, imagine their wearing make-up)). 

In this fic they're all in a band that was called "The Black Roses". They worked at a Club called "The Midnight Slashers" (I couldn't think of any other names so I'm just going to use this one for now), it was any ole' club but with singers/dancers/bands on stage. And one of those bands were Kagome's band "Black Roses." A couple months ago when they finished performing their first song, the manager, Troy, asked them if they would like to work at the Club to play songs for the other players/costumers. Which they all said "yes" in a more exciting way. Ever since then they worked at the club.

While they were running around like idiots, Kagome saw the time and her eyes went really large then yelled" GAH, we have to hurry up guys!!"

"How much time do we have Kaggs."

"10 minutes!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome, "and it takes us about 15 minutes to drive to "The Midnight Slashers!"

"I don't think Troy will be mad if we're a tad late" wondered Kilala, "on the other-hand maybe we should go just in case."

"Well let's go. I'll drive k guys" "why is it that you always drive, Ayame "pouted Kilala.

"Cause' I'm more focussed then you and remember LAST time when we were in a rush, you got distracted and ALMOST got US killed!"

"I wasn't distracted I was, uhh-" " see I told you were distracted " "FINE you win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky" "whatever".

" would you hurry up we got...WHAT 2 MINUTES!!!!!!!!"Yelled kagome" we're soo not going to make it." Kagome said.

"Yikes hurry up Sango!!"

"Well LET'S GO" Sango hopped in her red convertible when she turned around she saw the girls trying to run with there guitars. "You guys are so slow." Sango mumbled," If you guys don't hurry it up I'll leave you all here!"

"Why don't you come here if were so slow then! Hmmm." Replied Ayame whom heard her mumble.

"That can be arranged", replied Sango

"than we'll magically jump in and hopefully won't miss OR won't make a scratch on one of the guitars"

"you can try that, right?"

"FINE! Get ready guys to jump in."

"You CAN'T be serious Kagome!"

"Do I look serious"

"Yeah" As Sango's convertible came driving down the driveway Kagome, Ayame, Rin, and Kilala got ready to jump (remember their not wearing skirts)in. When they all jumped, the first to jump were Kagome, then Ayame, then Kilala, and then Rin.

When they jumped in they checked there guitars to see if it didn't break or didn't get scratched. "Drive as fast as you can Sango and TRY not to drive into some one" Ayame said while she and the others buckled in.

" Alright! Oh yeah that's right I forgot to tell ya guys that there was another band that's being hired tonight too!" Sango said recalling what Troy said while driving as fast as she could.

"Oh well that's new; we haven't had a new performer since…"Rin was trying to remember," Since that sluty, bitchy band came which was a couple weeks ago!"

"Hey look "- Kilala pointed at the club that came into view-"we're almost at the club guys!"

"Soo what songs are we going to play Kaggs and who are going to play them?" Wondered Ayame. As Sango parked in the parking lot she saw another convertible that she hasn't seen before so she suspected that it was the new bands vehicle.

"Hmm I was thinking, when we go in there we can start off with slow songs "started Kagome" and then after we can start with pop songs or whatever songs we wanna' do"

"Alright we can go with that, right guys?" "Sure thing""awesome" "can't wait". While they agreed to the songs that was going to be played, they saw Troy looking for them til' he spot them. When he spot them he walked over with another band they haven't seen before(oh and to let you guys know kagome, sango, ayame, rin, and kilala all know everyone in the club, and the people who go there too)."H-hey Troy, sorry were l-late." Stuttered Kilala whom thought her and the others would get in trouble for being late.

"That's alright just don't be late again k. Oh and guys be nice to the ladies I gotta' go. Don't forget to perform girls!!" Troy walked away to talk to another band that had a couple of issues in whom will sing first and what kind of songs are going to be played last.

When they looked back to the band of guys that was in front of them, they all went speechless (if I don't make sense this is what I mean, they are speechless cause they haven't seen such hot guys before but only really ugly guys ) then shook (sp?) outta it quickly. "Hi!" Replied the girls in usion (sp?) except Kagome who was still speechless or more likely staring at the boy with long silver-hair until Rin, whom was standing on the side of Kagome nudged her till she snapped outta it.

**Kagome's Pov.  **

When I turned around to meet the band that stood in front of us, I was speechless. I guess the girls also were speechless cause their mouths were slightly opened and that nothing came out but quickly shook outta' it. When I heard the girls say "hi" in usional (sp?) I tried to say hi to but just my mouth moved I was so embarrassed and felt like an idiot then _finally_ shook outta' it when I winced at a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. I turned toward my side then there was Rin she had a look that said stop-staring-at-the-guys-your-scaring-me. So then I turned back to the guys an said "Hello", and introduced the others and myself.

**End Pov.**

"Hello, my name is Kagome and these are my friends Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kilala. And they are also my band "The Black Roses." replied Kagome.

"Yo, my name is Koga an' wat a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Koga grasped her hand which made Kagome blush. They were like that for a couple of moments until they were interrupted with a Ahm(bad with sound affects) that came from the guy that had the short hair with the small ponytail in the back. That caused Kagome to swiftly and quickly take her hand back from the charming demon that was in front of her of course.

"Hey Miroku! I was trying to impress my woman here!" (Uh oh shouldn't have said that) Exclaimed Koga who was a bit upset that Miroku HAD to interrupt his moment with his Kagome, all of the sudden he felt a sharp aura behind him. He slowly turned around to meet an angry Kagome glaring at him with what looked like a killing kinda glare.

When Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kilala sensed the aura Kagome possessed, Ayame, Rin and Kilala quickly rushed over to Kagome then dragged her to the back of the stage. Sango stayed behind to tell Koga to be careful on what he says.

"Why should I, she _is_ my woman!" Retorted Koga.

"No she isn't you wolf shit!!" yelled Sango. In the background you could hear quiet laughs but Koga was to busy yelling at Sango what a shame(i had to put that in there :P).

"What'd you call me!"

"You heard me"

"Oh that is it! You're goin-"but before Koga could finish he was interrupted with a punch in the face and got knocked down by the magnificent Kagome (ouch! that must have been a hard punch to knock down Koga).

"I am NOT your woman Koga you got that!!" And with that Kagome walked to the bar counter that was not so far away with Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kilala.

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you liked my chapter…and if you didn't then face my wrath. j/k 

please review XD


	2. chap2

Hey guys waz up?

Well anyways I know that the first chap wasn't that great (…or good) soo I just wanna say  
that the next chap wont be as boring as the first one, okay people! -

oh an I no that it has been ALONG time so I might make a new one o-kay and _please_ and I  
am begging you to write reviews to me cause I STILL haven't got any an it shatters a piece of  
ma heart thank you!!

ps. plz be nice while writing reviews -


End file.
